sannin_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Sendohiru Uchiha
Bio= Sendohiru is the son of Sasuke Uchiha. He spent the first few years of his life living with him in the Uchiha compound where he was treated with kindness and well-loved. However when his younger brother was born that changed. His parents spent all their time on him and focused little on Sendohiru, who was left to learn at the academy by himself, watching his father playing with his brother when he got back. Sendohiru craved attention and would often get into fights with other kids for the pure enjoyment of it and the response he received. His fighting skills developed and he grew stronger. Much to his teacher's confusion his grades on tests of intelligence were abnormally high especially for someone who neglected to do any work at all. He later graduated from the academy in the Fire village and became a Genin of the village. He is constantly in search of any way to make himself stronger than anyone else. After becoming a genin he met up with his brother Tengu, who asked him to spar. Sendohiru accepted not expecting anything to happen, but he was wrong. Sendo found himself suddenly trapped in a deadly jutsu performed by Tengu. Faced with life or death he had to make a choice, help his brother, or die. He chose to help his brother after much thought, but to ensure he would listen, Tengu cut off Sendo's left arm with a blast of lightning. Sendo watched as the arm fell to the ground below and into the grasps of Tengu's jutsu. Suddenly it was turned into a pile of ashes before his eyes and he witnessed what could have been him. It was at this point, where he had almost died that he unlocked his sharingan, developing 1 tomoe in each eye. His brother had then told him to meet at the Valley of the End in the Leaf Village in 3 days. Just what he was planning is still unknown. =Family Members= Tengu Uchiha ( Brother ) Sasuke Uchiha ( Father ) Tsunade ( mother ) Many more but I don't really care about them. =Missions done= S-0 A-0 B-0 C-11 D-20 =Weapons= =Description= Attire Abilitys Name of Seal: Akkankaji: Oni Rank: E-S Location of the Seal: The Oni seal is a variation of the Akkankaji seal and appears on the base of the possessor's neck. It appears as an intricate circular seal with a large "Earth" kanji in the center. Though the tattoo over the chakra network fades when not active, the seal at the base of the neck never does and the ink seems to take on an earthen brown hue at all times. Preparations: -- See Above -- Transformation Process: - E Rank - (Genin) - Oni Kyoujaku (Oni Power) - The Oni seal forces raw chakra into the possessors muscles forcing them to both bulge and become stronger for a short amount of time. The effective strength gained can easily double the possessor's normal capacity though damage done to the muscles by over lifting is almost assured. - D Rank - (Genin) - Oni Yoroi (Oni Armor) - The Oni seal forces chakra into the first few layers of the possessor's skin and acts as a hardened shield against most normal blades and some weaker ninjutsu attacks. Chakra enhanced edges and high-powered cutting forces still shred through the shield. - C Rank - (Chuunin) - Iwa Jouhi (Crag Skin) - The Oni seal will force the tattoos over the chakra circulatory system to surface and begin glowing an earthen brown. These tattoos will immediately begin to gather Earth chakra from around the user at a high rate. This excessive ammount of Earth chakra begins to encase the possessor's body in a hard rock material that slows the person's movement but provides them with an almost perfect defense against physical attacks. - B Rank - (Chuunin) - Iwa Iremono (Crag Coffin) - The Oni seal will force the tattoos on the chakra circulatory system to surface and begin glowing an earthen brown. These tattoos will immediately begin to gather Earth chakra from around the user at a high rate. This excessive amount of Earth chakra begins to encase the possessor's body in a hard rock material that stops the user from moving entirely. While the user is perfectly encased in stone, however, they can mold the stone into a variety of melee and projectile weapons with which to attack with. - A Rank - (Jounin) - Oni Ni Kanabō (Strong beyond strong) - The Oni seal will force the tattoos on the chakra circulatory system to surface and begin glowing an earthen brown along with the possessor's eyes taking on the same color. The users chakra circulatory system will begin to consume and compress Earth chakra from the air around the possessor at such a rapid rate that the use of any other elemental chakra will be impossible. Earth techniques increase in power and become second nature, requiring no hand seals, while the seal possessor's strength and power increase to superhuman levels. - S Rank - (Kage/S) - Banzen Oni (Perfect Oni) - The Oni seal will force the tattoos on the chakra circulatory system to surface and begin glowing an earthen brown along with the possessor's eyes taking on the same color. There is so much Earth chakra present in the user's body that some of it begins to leak out and the excess of chakra begins to form the illusion of an Oni demon around the users own body and prevents the affected person from external harm. The users chakra circulatory system will begin to consume and compress Earth chakra from the air around the possessor at such a rapid rate that the use of any other elemental chakra will be impossible. Earth techniques increase in power and become second nature, requiring no hand seals, while the seal possessor's strength and power increase to superhuman levels. It is at this point that the possessor can compress raw Earth chakra into a vicious ranged attack that can bypass most protections. Positive Effects on Target: The person possessing an Oni seal is able to manipulate Earth element chakra much easier then they normally could. One under the effects of an Oni seal will see an increase in their overall strength and general ability to take physical blows. Negative Effects on User: Over use of releasing the seal can cause strain on the user's chakra circulatory system to the point of tears forming and eventually death. Transformations C Rank and below put a strain on the body and quickly tire the user while B Rank transformations and above have an increasing chance to cause permanent damage with prolonged use. Seal Info: The Oni seal is the variation of Akkankaji that can only be placed on people who have an especially strong affinity in their chakra to the Earth element. This is required because when activated, the seal will only allow that form of chakra to be molded in the body. =Clan Info= Clan Uchiha Bloodline Info Sharingan The Sharingan's first and most well known ability is to memorize any technique that it witnesses. It can memorize Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu with perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as his own. In order to reproduce copied jutsu, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. A prime example is Rock Lee's brand of Taijutsu. While Sasuke was able to copy some of Lee's moves, they put a much more significant strain on him since he hasn't trained physically nearly as hard as Lee has. In addition to physical skill, the Sharingan cannot allow the user to reproduce other Kekkei Genkai since the Sharingan user doesn't possess the same genetic trait. The same could probably be said to techniques exclusive only to Jinchūriki and the Tailed Beasts they pose. Additionally, Sharingan users cannot summon a creature which they have not made a contract with. The Sharingan also grants the user incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to track fast-moving objects with ease and even predict the subsequent movements of those objects. The ability to track and predict movement is largely based on individual skill, as unskilled users have much more trouble tracking fast-moving objects. A fully-evolved Sharingan eye can track all but the quickest opponents, even if the user can't move at the same speed, (so even if the user can follow his or her opponent’s movements it doesn't necessarily mean their body will be able to react fast enough even though they saw the attack coming). This perception is also great enough to see through Genjutsu, depending upon the skill of the user, and the ability to observe the movement and flow of chakra, but not to the same extent or clarity as the Byakugan. Another ability of the Sharingan is the ability to see chakra as color, even through other objects. For example when Sasuke fights Deidara, he can see Deidara's bombs hidden under ground because of their chakra, the Sharingan user most likely see's the chakra as blue (Anime) or yellow (Canon) almost exactly like the Byakugan. Additionally, the Sharingan grants the user exceptional analytical powers, allowing them to instinctively pick up on various visual clues with little difficulty. In one instance, Kakashi had to shut his eyes to avoid accidentally reading Naruto's lip movements while he was spoiling the ending of one of Kakashi's Icha Icha books. Sasuke was also able to reproduce answers on another person's test by watching their pencil movements during the Chunin Exam. The Sharingan also is capable of a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through simple eye contact. When used in conjunction with the other aspects of the Sharingan, this allows the user to perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes, even before they do, making it appear as if the user can see the future. More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further by tricking or even trapping their opponent within an illusion. The potency of the Sharingan's illusion is dependent on the user's knowledge and skill with implementing Genjutsu. Although it is implied in the manga that if a person has a strong mind they can negate the hypnosis effects of the Sharingan. =Techniques= Ninjutsu Replacement Technique [Kawarimi no Jutsu] A basic skill involving quickly switching the body with another plant, animal or inanimate object that has been previously prepared. This is used to confuse the opponent momentarily and create an opportunity to attack or possibly escape. Clone Technique [Bunshin no Jutsu] A basic technique which creates false clones of the user. The clones are used as a diversion while the user attacks. The clones are incapable of attacking and disappear if directly hit. Transformation Technique [Henge no Jutsu] This ninjutsu causes the user, including any equipment he may be carrying, appear different. You can appear up to 1 foot taller or shorter. You may appear thin, fat, or in between. Otherwise, the extent of the apparent change is up to you. You could add or obscure a minor feature or look like an entirely different person. This jutsu does not give the user any special ability to mimic mannerisms, nor does it change tactile or sound aspects of the user. Taijutsu Normal Taijutsu Shuurai Tekken Do [Way of the Lightning Strike Fist] Believed in the Country of Lightning to be one of the oldest taijutsu styles still in practice, Shuurai Tekken Do was originally developed by the monks that helped to create the first incarnation of the Hidden Village of Cloud long before there were even inklings of such a drastic change. Honed over hundreds of years, this style has been given an essential definition that is rooted in the seeming paradox of the practice of the style itself: "What you cannot see can indeed hurt you." The paradoxical nature of the practice of this style is the fact that despite being called the 'Way of the Lightning Strike Fist,' practitioners of Shuurai Tekken Do are known for their meticulously, almost languidly slow pace during practice. A simple movement bringing a fist across the chest from left to right may take up to a full minute or more in practice, but therein lies the difficulty itself. During all movements, muscles are constantly tensed and released without exerting much outward motion, thus making the slowness of the style the way in which it tones the body. Many practitioners choose to hold large buckets filled to the very brim with water while practicing, hoping to attain a sort of rigid fluidity, a statement that highlights the paradox present in the style's practice. In combat, however, the practitioner demonstrates exactly what this type of practice does for his or her close combat ability. As the practitioner progresses, the laboriously slow practice tones the muscles in such a way that muscle reaction times are increased exponentially with every level of the style achieved. Thus, in a combat situation, the practitioner spends the fight attacking with extremely quick single hits and flurries and then backing off, rapidly responding to any counter-attacks made, and then repeating the process ad lib. When mastery of this style is attained, some users have been known to appear to stand still while their opponent is mysteriously ravaged and bloodied when coming near to them. Despite the general lack in strength exhibited even by masters of this style, it is still a wholly destructive art. Shuurai Tekken Do: Stages 2/5 Shokidankai: Arashinomaenoshizukesa [Initial Stage: The Calm Before the Storm] In the first stage of learning Shuurai Tekken Do, the practitioner focuses in training on slow, fluid motion while flexing and releasing different areas of muscle. No aids are yet used to provide extra resistance to the training, only strict guidance from a good teacher with a judgmental hand. In battle, the practitioner focuses on blocking with sweeping motions and striking with fast single strikes, taking advantage of the forms learned in practice. Nidankai: An'unteimei [Second Stage: The Gathering Stormclouds] After a suitable duration of undertaking the first style to build on the basics, the teacher will add a tool to the practitioner's repertoire - small cups filled to the brim with a liquid. The goal of this addition is to work on the fluidity of the movements while still maintaining rigid muscle control. In battle, the practitioner's speed is noticeably faster than the average ninja, and while the sweeping blocks are now accompanied by extremely fast forearm and shin blocks, the single fast strike policy still stands for attacking. Clan Taijutsu Genjutsu Kenjutsu=